oresamateacherfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 19
Chapter 19 is the nineteenth chapter of Oresama Teacher. Cover Page Hayasaka sitting on the floor with a shirt with 'Truth' written on it. An unknown man behind him. Short Summary Mafuyu Kurosaki decides to train Hayasaka as Natsuo at the old school building. She notices that he doesn't dodge, and tries to teach him about tumbling, which fails. Realizing that Hayasaka is 'like a clean sponge', she begins to prepare his secret training. Long Summary During class, Mafuyu Kurosaki recalls the delinquent's warning on not acting by herself when going to face the Yojimbo Club. She thinks about Hayasaka, and how she would be able to protect him without constantly hanging around him. Mafuyu realizes that she can simply train him. Later, she dresses up as Natsuo and meets up with Hayasaka at the old school building. However, Hayasaka stands far away due to fear of Natsuo's romantic orientation. Mafuyu assures him that Hayasaka is not his type, and the latter asks if (s)he likes guys like Takaomi Saeki. She answers that she does, though wonders what that means. Mafuyu tells Hayasaka to fight her in order to test him. Enthusiastic to fight him, Hayasaka throws off his shirt, and runs towards Mafuyu with all of his might. Mafuyu tries to hold back, but realizes that Hayasaka is faster than she first thought. Mafuyu jabs Hayasaka in the head, expecting him to dodge, but he doesn't, surprising Mafuyu. Hayasaka then punches straight over Mafuyu and she quickly ducks, then tells him to stop. However, Hayasaka continues to fight, and Mafuyu kicks him in the hip, and he falls over before yelling that Natsuo should stop dodging. Mafuyu shouts that Hayasaka is being unreasonable- and that he should start dodging. With a kick, Hayasaka collapses on the ground. Hayasaka tells her that dodging makes him feel as though he is running away, but Mafuyu says that even though both Super Bun and her/him dodge while fighting, it doesn't make them weak. Hayasaka finally decides to consider dodging during fights, and Mafuyu takes him up to the second floor of the building, to a judo dojo. Mafuyu explains 'tumbling' to him, and Hayasaka tries it out, but rolls instead. Though Mafuyu attempts to tell him that rolling and tumbling are different, Hayasaka assures her that he would do better in an actual fight. Mafuyu pushes him as a test, but Hayasaka rolls again, and bleeds. Mafuyu gives up on teaching him how to tumble, and instead focuses on blocking. Mafuyu attacks him from above, but Hayasaka spins around and raises his hands to block. However, Mafuyu's strength, coupled with Hayasaka's inefficient blocking makes him fall onto the ground. Mafuyu, though worried, realizes that Hayasaka is a clean sponge like a baby, and teaches him how to deflect blows properly by using his opponent's power. Hayasaka asks if Mafuyu always thinks about such things when fighting, and she answers that she doesn't, then asks Hayasaka the same question. Hayasaka reveals that he believes that he can use strength only in a battle to overpower others. Mafuyu thinks that he will be a real challenge to train given his personality, but offers to anyway. Hayasaka accepts the offer of training, and their secret training days in the old school building begin. Characters * Mafuyu Kurosaki * Hayasaka Navigation Category:Chapters